This invention relates to s-triazine herbicides.
Neumayer et al., "Pesticides", Chemical Week, Apr. 12 and 26, 1969, lists several commercial and experimental s-triazine herbicides. Among these are prometone and prometryne, which have the structural formulae: ##SPC2##
These and related compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,420.